


The Moments Before

by Brenda_vk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, POV Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 09:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14974370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenda_vk/pseuds/Brenda_vk
Summary: The thoughts of one Severus Snape moments before he casts the killing curse.





	The Moments Before

**Author's Note:**

> This is only my second fanfiction ever, so be gentle. As the summary suggests, it will be Severus's POV before he casts the killing curse. So obviously it is angsty. Sorry in advance!

_‘Severus… please...’_

The words ricocheted in my mind. I was stable as ever outside: my wand hand steady as I stood in front of the Headmaster, my face as ever revealing nothing. But my mind… my mind was another matter.

_‘Severus… please...’_

He was begging me. Begging _me_ to take his life. I remembered another day, long ago, when I had been the one begging. I had begged him to save the one person, the only person that ever mattered to me. I had promised him anything, anything in exchange. But Lily was long gone now. And I was still paying for my sins. Anything, I had promised him without an ounce of hesitation. If only I knew then what that entailed…

_‘Severus… please...’_

Lily… Lily’s son was watching me right now. He would see me as I killed his beloved Headmaster. If I was bad in his eyes before, I would be unforgivable after tonight. He would think that I was a true Death Eater, an abomination… just as Lily had thought I would become. I could not bear to imagine seeing the disappointment in those green eyes again… in Lily’s eyes…

_‘Severus… please...’_

I was suddenly filled with anger. How dare he? How dare Albus stand there and look at me with such kindness in his eyes while expecting me to do this? How dare he ask me to do such an impossible task? To kill the one person who was my mentor, guide and companion for so many years? Did he not realize that he was the last person who saw some good in me? The last person who thought me worthy enough for a second chance? If he was gone, nobody would be left for me. Nobody would be left who understood me, saw me for who I was.

_‘Severus… please...’_

I blinked once. These thoughts were useless now. It was too late. If I didn’t do it now, others would take my place… and they would not be kind. And even if Albus survived tonight, he did not have long. I had to do it now… for the scared little boy behind me whom I had vowed to protect. And for the wizard in front of me. He looked at peace, as if he had come to terms with the fact that he was to die soon. Maybe he had, after all, this was all his plan.

_‘Severus… please...’_

I suppressed all thoughts from my mind, all emotions and feelings except for the anger I felt at him. I let the anger simmer to hatred, let it fill my mind till I was drowning in it.

_‘Avada Kedavra’_

The deed was done. Albus was gone. And so was my last remaining shred of humanity, of life.

 


End file.
